


Relax

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: You shushed him when he opened his mouth. “Relax, Stevie,” you cooed. You snapped open his fly. “Let me take care of you.”Steve is under so much pressure. You figure out a way to help him relieve some stress.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this. This is completely self indulgent.

You leaned over your boyfriend, your hand sliding over the bulge in his jeans, your mouth ghosting over the shell of his ear. You shushed him when he opened his mouth. “Relax, Stevie,” you cooed. You snapped open his fly. “Let me take care of you.” 

What you were attempting to do was something you and your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, had been talking about for a while. Steve was constantly under pressure as America’s golden boy and leader of the Avengers. You were desperate to help him relinquish some control. His shoulders felt like rocks every time you tried to give him a massage; it was like once the muscles had decided to tighten, they were keen on staying that way. The last place you wanted Steve to feel pressure was your bedroom, but more often than not, he became wrapped up in the search for your pleasure, often neglecting his own. As great as that was at times, you wanted to give back to him, and with something a little more than the occasional blowjob. He was, understandably, hesitant. What you wanted to do would put him in an incredibly vulnerable position, one he was unused to. Regardless, he agreed. 

So, there you were, easing Steve out of his pants and palming him through his boxers. You had already littered his chest and stomach with hickeys, but you added a few more to his neck for good measure. He squirmed slightly under your ministrations. His breath came out in pants, and he was rock hard under your hand. “(Y/N),” he moaned quietly. Music to your ears.

“That’s it, baby,” you said, pressing kisses to the high point of his cheekbone. “I’ve got you. You’re being so good.” 

Steve swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering shut and his head tilting back, throat bared to you in submission. His whole body seemed to sag slightly, as if he’d just been relieved of a great weight. Positive reinforcement seemed to do wonders with him. 

You ran your hand through his hair before brushing your thumb along his jaw. “There’s my pretty boy.” The blush that decorated his cheeks already made everything, all the planning and preparation, so worth it. A brief image flashed in your mind of what he would look like once you actually put it in, and you found you liked it very much indeed. You hooked your thumbs in his waistband. “Gonna take these off, ‘kay?” you asked, watching him closely. 

Steve nodded mutely, his mouth slightly agape as he sucked in a breath, and lifted his hips to help you get his boxers off. Then he was completely bare to you, shivering nearly imperceptibly. “My handsome man,” you cooed, running your hands over his chest. You covered his body with yours and Steve clung to you. You wiggled in his grasp and said, “Easy, baby. Don’t crush me.”

He eased his grip a bit, peeking at you with a shy smile. “Sorry,” murmured Steve. “S’cold.” 

“Guess I oughta warm you up, huh?” you purred, giving him a lazy smile before capturing his left nipple in your mouth. He gasped in the most delicious way. While you teased the flesh with your tongue, you took his cock in your hand. It was warm and heavy, and when you let go, it bobbed against his stomach, just under his belly button

“Don’t tease,” he murmured. 

You laughed. “But it’s so fun.” You trailed your finger lightly from base to tip. “I think a little teasing could do you good.” 

Steve swallowed hard. “Please,” he begged. 

A jolt ran up your spine. He sounded broken already, and you’d barely touched him. “Yeah,” you said breathily. “Yeah, okay, baby. You got it.” You began to stroke him slowly, your plan of teasing him abandoned. If he wanted you bad enough to beg, who were you to deny him? 

You spread his legs so you could kneel on the bed between them. You leaned down and tentatively licked at the head of his cock. Steve watched you, blue eyes dark and lidded. One of his hands reached for your hair, and you let him. You eased him into your mouth. Pressing your tongue against his shaft, you began to bob slowly, your eyes fixed on his flushed face. You went until your gag reflex was triggered and pulled off, taking a deep breath, stroking him to make up for the loss of your mouth. Steve moaned, shivering harder than before. You bent down a little more and dragged your tongue over his balls. He cried out. 

You took his cock back into your mouth, bobbing torturously slow. You waited until his jaw clenched and his hand curled tighter in your hair before you pulled off with a wet pop. 

He started to whine and you shushed him gently, nipping his stomach. You stood and shucked off your clothes before rummaging around in your bedside drawer. “(Y/N),” Steve managed weakly. He made grabby hands for you. God, he was so cute. 

“Gimme a second, baby,” you cooed. Triumphant in your quest, you pulled out a bottle of lube. He near about dragged you into his lap once you returned to the bed. His hands were all over you all at once. He tended to get touchy when he got nervous. You set down the bottle next to his thigh and took his face in your hands, peppering kisses across his cheeks. “This is to help you relax, Steve. So, relax, okay?” 

He nodded tentatively and stretched out, his right knee bent with his foot on the bed. You settled against his left side and uncapped the lube. You spread some onto your fingers and kissed him. “This is going to be cold,” you warned. Steve gave you a short nod, so you continued.

Your finger just barely brushed against his anus when he inhaled sharply. You gently shushed him and began to rub slow, careful circles around his opening. You monitored his face, watching for any signs of discomfort. Steve’s eyelids fluttered shut, but otherwise he remained passive. His hand came up and began to grope your breast, his lips quirking into a small smile. “You’re doing so well,” you praised, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Steve’s smile grew. 

You watched him as you slipped a finger inside. His eyelids fluttered but remained shut, and his jaw clenched slightly. “This okay?” you asked against the shell of his ear. He nodded, but stayed quiet. “Tell me,” you insisted. 

“Yes,” he breathed through red, parted lips. Steve looked at you, his eyes glassy. “God, yes.” 

A shiver ran through you. “G-Good,” you said with a hard swallow. 

You began to move your hand, slowly pumping your finger in and out of him. You could feel him adjust, and saw his chest relax, his eyes falling shut again. You poured more lube onto your hand before adding a second finger. Steve’s chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath, and then he fixed you with that glassy stare again. “S’okay?” you asked.

“Want more,” he croaked. Your heart thudded in your chest; all you could do was nod and slide in another digit. 

You just barely crooked your fingers, but you brushed against his prostate just enough to get a reaction. Steve’s back arched and he moaned. Loud. You bit your lip and repeated the action. He moaned again and wet his pretty lips. 

You stretched him as much as you could, working him open as you tried to stamp down your impatience. Steve seemed to sense it and grabbed your wrist, looking up at you with those sweet baby blues. “I’m ready,” he mumbled.

“You sure, Stevie? I don’t wanna hurt—“

“Please,” he pleaded, his voice cracking.

Dazed, you nodded and removed your fingers, scrambling back to your drawer. From within, you withdrew the strap-on harness and wiggled into it. Steve watched you with anticipation as you lubed up the dildo. “Touch yourself,” you ordered. 

He was quick to follow your request, stroking his cock, slow and steady, as he watched you prepare. “You’re such a good boy,” you told him, and your words of praise got a moan in reply. “Turn over.” 

Steve rolled onto his stomach and propped his butt up, looking at you over his shoulder. You groaned appreciatively at the sight and crawled over to him. You applied more lube to his opening, and then you were pressing the tip of the strap-on against him. “Lift your hips just a little more, baby,” you cooed, helping him get into position. He shuffled up onto his knees, looking to you for confirmation. “Just like that. Good boy. Just relax, okay?” 

You guided the dildo into him until you were sheathed inside. Your shaky breath of amazement was met with a rather high pitched moan from Steve. You grinned. “Feel good?” you cooed, gripping his hips. 

Steve nodded, his hair mussing as he rubbed it against the pillow. His lips parted, and you were pretty sure he was drooling. Absolute perfection. 

You began to fuck your boyfriend slowly, propping yourself up with your hands on either side of him. You watched the dildo slide in and out of him. Each thrust made his ass jiggle. You couldn’t help but spank him. That earned you another moan from Steve, so you did it again. “You’re so fucking hot,” you marveled, picking up speed.

Steve was keening under you and clutching the sheets. Your name became a chant, a fervent prayer, as you fucked him. It was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard. 

You bent over him, your chest to his back, and began to fuck him in earnest. The air was filled with Steve’s moaning mixed with your own and the slap of skin against skin. Your arms were wrapped tight around him. “That’s my good boy,” you muttered against the shell of his ear. “Pretty little slut. You love getting fucked, don’t you?” 

Steve nodded and made an incoherent noise of approval. His ass pressed up against you so nicely, his back a stunning arch. It’s like he was made for this. 

“(Y/N),” he managed, his voice an utter wreck. “I think I’m gonna—“

“Oh,” you cooed. “You wanna cum?” 

He nodded quickly and cried out. His cry turned into a whine when you promptly stopped, his eyes flying open to look at you with something akin to betrayal. “On your back, baby,” you told him, pulling out. 

Steve flopped onto his back with little grace and spread his legs for you. His cock was red and weeping against his stomach. You wrapped an arm around his leg and pressed into him again, sliding in easily. You leaned forward, folding his leg close to his chest. Now you got to watch his face as you fucked him. His eyes rolled back into his head as you stroked his cock in time with your thrusts, and before you knew it, cum was spilling over your hand and onto his stomach. His chest was heaving as you carefully pulled out of him. 

Soon, you had him and yourself cleaned up, the strap-on harness abandoned on the floor so you could cuddle up to him properly. You stroked his hair lovingly and watched his breathing return to normal. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes when he looked at you. “Good?” you asked with a slight laugh. 

“So good,” said Steve with a groan before covering your body with his. You shrieked, the sound turning into giggles as he buried his face in your neck. “You were right.” 

“I’m always right,” you reminded him, drawing idly on his back with your fingernails. 

Steve grinned as he kissed you. “I love you so much,” he sighed. 

“I love you too.” You grinned. “Feel relaxed now?”

“Definitely,” he agreed, and kissed you again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about America’s ass, amiright?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. This is a part of my Gimme, Gimme, Gimme series, which is usually request based. Requests are always open!


End file.
